Baby Brother: A Thor x Loki Story
by Flagfish
Summary: This is a very dirty story, about two brothers who wouldn't want you to know how possessive of each other they are —and who'd never want one another to know how in love they actually are. Despite the title, all characters are adults.


When Thor walked into the room, he found Loki touching himself.

Not _touching himself_ the traditional way, like Thor had touched himself when he was alone— but with Loki's duplicate image lain on the bed between Loki's legs, head buried in his thighs. Both completely disrobed.

"Hello, brother," Thor said, eyes trailing the duplicate's naked form, and he slid the back of his hand against Loki's cheek. His brother's eyes remained closed, unaffected, one hand trailing through his double's hair. "What do you want," he asked with quiet loathing, "Don't you have anything _gallant_ to do?"

Thor didn't reply; his thumb tugged down on Loki's bottom lip, he could feel the gum line beneath it, the wetness of his teeth. He knew Loki would let him get the digit inside, that he'd suck on it.

"Let me see," Thor said, he took his seat behind Loki on the mattress, one hand brushing the hair from his neck.

"You're a nuisance, brother," Loki said, but he didn't tell him to get his finger out.

In adolescence, they had _played together in bed_. In Thor's chambers, after everyone was asleep. At the dining hall. In the stables, when no one saw. In adulthood, Thor had charmed maidens all across Asgard, _but still came to his little brother at night_. It were an innocent softness between them, tender heartache at its purest form, something not spoken aloud.

Thor's hand slid down along Loki's naked abdomen, past the inguinal ridge, he tilted the duplicate's chin up toward him, so he could see better. There glittered a streamlet of fluid from the member to his mouth, and the double lapped at it it, Thor brushed the his hair back with affection.

"Is that good?" he asked, "is he being nice to you?"

The Loki who was sat up rolled his eyes as though he really were burdened, "Do you never shut up," he sighed, "You realize it's just me and myself."

Thor laughed, gaze moving from the duplicate's face to Loki's, and he kissed his temple. His voice came breathy and low, "_Are you being good, then?_"

"Brother," Loki said, "This is your way of conveying you're frustrated, because you have no competency in the arcane."

Thor's fingers trailed down the duplicate's cheek with something like fondness, he continued along the slick expanse of Loki's inner thigh, then traced the small entrance beneath. "You like it here, don't you," he asked, and Loki cursed, _that he did like_.

"Want me to kiss you?" Thor whispered, "_Just here?_"

There were slick rivulets glittering from where the other Loki was having at the member, getting the sheets wet beneath him. Thor's digits went readily in, with low, profane sounds.

There it came, Loki's mouth stretched in a satisfied smile, he was losing his focus controlling what his copy was doing. He laid his head back against Thor's shoulders, murmuring quietly, "_Oh, brother, yesss…_"

There came a low chuckle from the back of his throat, Thor peered from over his shoulder as he got his fingers in all the way, to the knuckle, though he couldn't see them from there. _He was so hot inside_. Thor's lips remained slightly parted, like he, himself, was simultaneously horrified and painfully aroused by how _dirty_ they were.

He stroked him from the inside, mouth just at his temple, at the soft strands of his hair. His fingers emerged slick and wet when he pulled them out, glistening from the entrance to the sheets, he said to Loki's double, "C'mere."

It was hard, diverting his attention from Loki's cock, Thor said as with knowing compassion, "That's right, open—"

He held his own lips parted as to demonstrate, he got his fingers in the double's mouth. The Loki lain on his stomach hummed as in approval, he'd got both his hands on Thor's wrist and sucked on the digits, his tongue going between them.

"Oh, you are dirty," Thor whispered in Loki's ear, he fucked the duplicate's mouth with his fingers, then pulled them away. He brought them to the Loki who was sat up, the one he was kissing, who now was swearing at him for trying to make him suck them, too.

"_But they're both you, remember_," Thor said, and Loki only struggled a little when they came in past his lips; the look in his eyes was something between selfish enjoyment and disdain, _he really did like this_.

"If you're going to intervene, make yourself useful," he said, "I haven't been fucked properly in days." _He sounded almost bored_.

"You could've asked," Thor said, like he were a beast for hire, like he offered services and had a schedule on which they were to be delivered. Loki regarded him bemusedly from where he was dismissing his double into thin air. If they had cigarettes on Asgard, he'd be smoking one.

"Get on with it," he said, "aren't you wanted somewhere, to be kissed or admired or painted in the nude?"

"Think I've got a bit of time before that," Thor said, not letting his brother's dry humor get to him. He took his face in both hands and kissed his mouth, still completely clothed, himself.

_To be continued…_


End file.
